A Fire Lord Must First Marry His Nation
by Adamski The Shirtless
Summary: Zuko has led the fire nation through the world of post-war politics, but with Mai out of the picture can he lead himself to find someone in a world of confusing loves. ZukoxJin ZukoxTyLee ZukoxToph A little for everyone. no zutara yet, sorry
1. All Work and No Play

Fire Lord Zuko paced the rows of the garden, moving in a swift pace through the bushes and trees, his destination was nowhere in particular, merely he needed time alone to think, an event that was rare for one in his position. His days had been filled with talks and meetings with the leaders of the other nations, with training and arguments.

His thoughts fell back to Mai, they had been so happy after the war, but now all they did was fight when they were together, which in itself was rare. He had encouraged her to be more open with her feelings something she was never able to do growing up. He felt awful but he didn't like this new Mai. It was terrible because she had done so much for him during the war, saving his life at the boiling rock, and the romance they had shared during his short time back in the capital after Ba Sing Se. Now they rarely were together; her staying in a different wing from him, and he wanted her to be happy, but he trying to make her happy made him miserable, he felt trapped.

He sat at the pond from his youth, where he could have spent hours, though he knew he had but minutes till an orderly came and reminded him of his next appointment. The turtle ducks swam lazily around the water quacking and grouping together before playfully moving apart.

Mai had become more confident and assertive, one no longer so quiet and sad, he did not feel the burning passion he once had, he smiled at the memory of the days following their victory, the embraces they had shared and sweat filled afternoons together, the passion of life and thrill of survival had filled him up and the emotion had spilled over into a wild tryst.

Now she was cold and uncaring, her new side unattractive and icy. Still he didn't feel right trying to breaking it off with her, after all he had been the one to get her to change and he realized his mind had circled around back to where it had already been.

He sighed, realizing there was no easy solution and hard choices would likely be made. His aide appeared at the edge of the clearing, and he stood exasperated, and moved towards him.

***

Iroh Smiled as he sampled his newest blend of tea, I was made from a rare flower from the western shores of the Earth kingdom, now available since the end of the war due to the free travel across and lack of fear for fire nation attacks. He allowed the deep aroma of the beverage cross his nose and pondered the troubles of his nephew. Now as leader of a great nation he had a fill of troubles, but what concerned his tea loving uncle was not Zuko's governmental problems but his personal. Last they talked it seemed that Mai and the Fire Lord were in a strain, their relationship now more of a sinking ship, drowning in a sea of differences. From his perspective outside the events he knew it was obvious that they should end it before it got worse but such advice was not his to give, as a man Zuko would have to learn for himself. Iroh hoped he would come to the right conclusion quickly lest it cause too much dissention back home.

Iroh thought of the accolades Zuko had gained with the announcement to the end of the war, how the people of all nations had cheered at the news. But Iroh knew that the leaders would be harder to convince than the people, seeing it as a mere ruse by the great enemy to lull them into weakness.

Still he had hoped he would find the right path through his problems, he truly needed the support of his friends but last he heard the Avatar and the Water tribe children had not seen him in months. Iroh felt maybe he should pay him a visit.

***

Zuko Sat alone in his meditation chamber, it was silent through the palace, the chirp of hawkchrickets barely audible from the window. It had been two and a half years since the victory over his father and sister and still he had rebuilding to do. While within his own nation the rebuilding had been swift, merely a rehaul of the economy from war production to peace time pursuits but the devastation to the other nations had been extensive and he had done all he could to help them.

"If only my personal life could be fixed so easily" he mused to himself, almost two years ago his relationship with Mai had fallen apart, they had headed down that road for some time till it blew up over an argument, she had demanded to be more than his "Harlot" and he had refused to marrying her, knowing it would make him nothing but miserable for his life.

She had left that very night to return to her parents, it had crushed him for it to end this way, but it was for the best he decided, so he had buried himself in his work, traveling more and more, being more proactive and slaving into the night. His ministers had praised him claiming the growth was unheard of while in hushed tones spoke poorly of Mai's treatment of him. He had suffered no slander of her but could not stop the rumors. Still it was a few days till his uncle arrived from Ba Sing Se which would be a pleasant visit, something he had looked forward to for many months.

***

Lao Bei Fong sat in his living room lounging on his couch and thought, something he was kin to do. His daughter had been gone for two years and she had returned a master of earth-bending, but still she was willful and determined and he had been forced to concede her freedoms. In the year since her return home she had spoken of their adventures across the world and the people she had met, the Avatar, banished prince of the fire nation and a man who seemed destined to become the chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe.

Such gave many possibilities to a man such as him, within the Earth Kingdom his family was second to few in terms of power and influence, still these friendships were grounds to stretch that power beyond the borders of this nation. At first he had probed to the Avatar, the most powerful man on earth who was her student and the same age almost seemed liked providence to him, but it seemed the Avatar was settling down with the Water tribe Peasant that had found him in the first place. Such an opportunity had been lost, but he had not despaired.

On one hand the future Chieftain of the Southern water would seem promising except that they had suffered the most in the war, their people scattered and weak, and while they had rebuild much there was a better choice, The Fire Lord himself had known her and befriended her. He commanded the only nation not decimated by the war and was currently the most politically powerful man on earth. Word had reached his ear, best of all, that he was currently single, estranged from his wartime girlfriend and mistress. It seemed like a true point of fate for his family, he was determined to take advantage of it; the plans had already been made.

His daughter Toph enter the room in a floating grace only she knew, he feet barely touching the ground, her head held to a straight angle that only added to her form, her body having bounced up to a respectable height and begun to fill out the long silk dresses he had had the tailor make for her to wear whenever she was home. Now almost sixteen she was the lady he had always imagined her being, though he knew bellow the surface was the rowdy, adventurous, wildcard daughter she truly was.

"Toph," She turned her head to him to listen and came to a stop in the center of the room, "I will be traveling to the Fire Nation on business, to see how respectable the new Lord is there to our business ventures and I thought you might care to join me." Toph seemed taken aback by the suggestion her normally restrictive father made but Lao knew she had quickly become restless again at home and would jump at the chance for a trip, let alone one that would take her to see an old friend.

She gave a thoughtful look and answered "I think I will father." And continued out of the room, the tail of the dress fluttering across the ground behind her.

Lao Smiled to himself.

***

Jin moved amongst the crowds of the upper ring, since the end of the war and reinstatement of the King the city had opened it up, and here she walked, having discovered the beauty that had laid hidden there for so long, in the gardens she would walk on her days off, selling baked goods and crafts on the street during the morning and afternoon, doing the building and preparations during the night before bed in her tiny apartment.

But today she had had an especially productive day selling out by lunch so decided to treat herself to a trip to the upper ring. It had been years since the wars end but in the city of cities there were always new places to go. She had visited the University and talked with students who were discussing the politics of the world, she had added little to the conversation but her questions were welcome, though she thought only to show off their knowledge. The sun had begun to get low and in an hour or two it would fall below the horizon; still she felt thirsty from all this walking so approached a nearby Teashop.

The Jasmine Dragon

Her heart skipped a beat as the memories flooded back, she had almost forgotten about the young boy Lee and his uncle Mushi. She seemed to recall that this was where they had gone when they disappeared form the lower ring, she brushed the wrinkles from her kimono and cursed herself for not wearing her nicer clothes for her trip but continued into the place trying to look confident, immediately seeing Mushi laughing with one of his customers, his belly bouncing with his verbose noise.

She walked towards him scanning the room for Lee but not seeing him anywhere. Mushi turned to her a quick look of surprise which turned to a massive smile, "Jin, my old friend, you have come to visit a humble man in his small teashop?" He gave her a quick embrace.

"Oh, a humble teashop? This is amazing; I didn't even know there were places like this in the city." She responded playfully, and still kept a look out the corner of her eye for his much younger nephew.

"Oh well I wouldn't know about that, by the way what brings you up this day?" he responded stepping back and picking up an empty teapot from the table and walking her to the counter at the back.

"I just walked by and saw the place and had to see how you have been doing." She shyly asked before blurting out with a "Is Lee around?"

The older man made no note of her outburst and continued, "no my Nephew has gone away to pursue his own life, as such the carefree life of a tea maker was not for him." Mushi smiled as a thought crossed his mind. "But I am to go visit him in short order and if you would like you could come with me."

She was taken aback by his offer, to meet Lee again was one thing but to travel away to see him was a bit extreme for someone she dated only once. "Sorry I can't I don't have the money for such a trip; some of us still have to work hard." She commented poking fun at his carefree manner.

Mushi went on, "oh but I insist, my treat, he misses many of his friends and I'm sure he would be happy to see one again. Beside I run an extremely successful teashop," his chest puffing with pride, "I can afford it myself, think of it as a vacation."

Her mind reeled, a trip for free would be a treat and she did work mighty hard to make ends meet, and with an expense free vacation now being offered, she would be foolish to say no.

"Alright, I guess." She agreed and felt butterflies in her stomach form at the thought of a trip to meet an old love.

***

Ty Lee looked around the camp as the tents came down around her, men and women hustled to put the circus into the carts and bundles it would stay throughout the winter. In summer they drew huge crowds but as the winter months set in the crowds would diminish to the point of being unprofitable, so they would shut down for a few months. She wondered where she would go, last year she had spent time with Mai, but her breakup and a subtle change in her personality made her harder and harder to relate to, in the end she had become glad to move back to the circus, though she felt like she was betraying her, but interestingly enough Mai had made a series of new friends from the locals of the island her father governed. It pleased her to know she was not leaving her alone but was yet another block in their long term friendship. She thought she might pay a visit to Zuko, see if he wanted any help around the palace or at least to see how he was doing and cheer up the all-to-serious Fire Lord.

She skipped forward; hitching a ride on the back of a cart of entertainers heading into the nearby port town, waving goodbye to those who still had work to do and thinking of home once again.


	2. Green Eyed Monsters

Fire Lord Zuko moved through the hallways at a striding pace even as his hairdresser tried to fix his hair, which had been slightly unruly, but he brushed the woman off, unconcerned with his manner of dress around one such as his uncle. He turned the corner swiftly leaving her behind and came to the doors which led to the central entry way, the guards posted there opened the door as he approach and he moved through seeing his uncle instantly through the nobles and servants who spoke and moved about the long room. He made to push around the standing groups but they quickly made room for him as soon as they noticed him.

He came up to his uncle who bowed but he didn't even stop, drawing him into a long hug, having missed him for so many months they had been apart. Iroh returned the gesture with a squeeze before pulling Zuko back and holding his arms outstretched, but still gripping his elbows. A grin crossed his face and Zuko felt the same happening to him.

"Uncle, I am so glad you decided to visit home so soon again, I have been meaning to ask you some advice on a topic of mill workers rights." Zuko moved to stand beside him so they may walk and talk but Iroh moved to face him, his body language suggesting that he wasn't ready to walk and talk, which seemed strange for him.

Irohs smile did not lessen in the slightest as he spoke, "Such things can wait dear nephew I have found someone you may be interested in meeting again." Zukos brow furrowed as Iroh gestured behind him to a girl standing there; she was gazing in awe at the architecture around her.

She was slim, she wore a long red kimono, edged with an exquisite gold trim, playfully etched with delicate patterns of dragons skirting up her sides and back, her hair was long and thick, a mid tone brown and fell down in a finely crafted braid which laid lazily across her right shoulder, in her hair was a gold wrought hair piece. Around her waist was a simple yellow sash; still he couldn't help but admire her curves and figure as she stood oblivious to him. His eyes passed up to her face where he saw the beautiful almond shaped eyes, gentle and caring, a subtle shade of green that betrayed her earth kingdom heritage.

"Jin?" he spoke, now having wished he had allowed the hairdresser to complete her job, the single loose hair feeling like a ball and chain around his neck. She turned to him and had a look that equally mixed shock and happiness.

"Lee?" she moved to hug him but stopped quickly, taking a quick bow "I mean Fire Lord Zuko." Embarrassment flashing in her voice and across her face; she stayed in the bowed position for a moment unsure when to return to standing.

He was wearing a long deep red robe, trimmed with silver designs that followed the edges along the bottom and across the collar and sleeves, underneath you could see he had simple black pants made of the finest fabrics and a tight fitting shirt that was visible as the loose sleeves of the robes fell back a bit. His scar was still as it always was, but his hair was much longer, pulled back into a clean top knot. It gave him a handsome look, his jaw was solid and he had grown a little taller; now towering over Iroh.

"Jin? How? Did you get?" He looked at Iroh, who interrupted him

"You two should do some catching up, I will direct the servants to unload our belongings," he ushered for four men carrying bags and cases behind him forward and led them through the palace to the Royal wing where he had always stayed whenever he visited.

"So," Zuko started still sweating over the unexpected turn of events, "Do you want to see the palace?"

Jin nodded still taken aback by the sights that surrounded her.

They moved down the long main hall that connected the sprawling wings of the palace to each other.

"When did you find out I wasn't Lee?" he asked attempting to find where her knowledge ended.

"Your uncle tried to keep it a surprise, for what reason I do not understand, but I made him spill the beans on the boat ride here." She chuckled, covering her mouth with her sleeve, "I'm glad I made him though, this would have been too much for a sudden thing."

He smiled at the thought of such a huge revelation would have on the poor girl. Around him he noticed the servants move out of his way, and saw two servant woman whisper at the sight of the Fire Lord walking and talking to a girl his own age.

He mused to himself at how long it had been since such a sight had been seen in the palace. He imagined the rumor mills running overnight trying to figure out who this girl was. He looked back down to "this girl" taking in her simple beauty and style, it would be obvious to any that she was not of noble birth, though she tried she did not move the right way, her steps heavy and almost clumsy by comparison to those women who had been trained since birth to act it the "proper" way.

"Well he managed to pull a fast one on me anyways. It was quite a shock seeing you here after so many years." Zuko gave her a reassuring smile.

She looked back up to him with a smile displaying the face that had sent him all aflutter when he was a mere refuge in the earth kingdom, it was disarming, a powerful Lord laid to the level of a lost youth, but it was in a good way.

"Well I thought it was a big story to get me to stop bugging him, I mean why would a Fire nation general be running a teashop in a rival capital? Then he bought me this dress, and I started to believe him." She looked down at the expense Iroh would have mustered for such an outfit.

"Iroh bought that for you?" He raised his eyebrow, but it seemed obvious that he must have, as it would be unlikely that she could afford such a thing herself.

"Of course, he stated that even my nice dresses were unsuitable to meet the head of a nation."

Of coarse Iroh was right, anything less would have likely gotten her turned away at the door, not to mention the earth kingdom colors coupled with being completely unannounced would have marked her as an assassin. They passed through a set of double doors, leading to a smaller side hallway and continued to walk.

"So… what do you do, for a living that is?" Zuko questioned feeling a bump in the conversation as they passed a series of large windows revealing the gardens behind the palace.

She watched the perfectly kept trees and flowers in awe, "well, I bake and make crafts to sell on the street," she turned back to him and humorously added "not all of us can lounge in a palace with servant serve our every whim."

He took in a breath and look down at her, "I assure you I am expected to work more than I ever have before." He led them out into the garden doors opened by the guards posted at them, "I, in fact, miss the carefree days of merely working in a teashop, where my evenings were free to pursue other interests."

She smiled at the mention of her home. "Oh is that right?" she looked around taking in another beautiful vista, "Where are you taking me?"

"Do you remember the firelight fountain?" he asked as they passed a row of simple trees.

"Of course, how could I not, it's my favorite place to go."

He smiled and waved his arm across where they stood, "Well this is mine."

In front of her was a small turtle duck pond, laid within sight of a simple path and gazebo, behind that was the inner wall of the palace, but her eyes were draw to where Zuko stood, in the shade of an angled tree, he motioned her to follow, and he sat at the edge of the pool. From there she moved beside him and sat, curling her legs underneath her and resting on her left arm to lean closer to him.

He looked at her and smiled, "this is where I come to think and relax. It may not be a firelight fountain but it's the best we can do her."

She watched as the turtle duck played and swam, "awww, they're so cute." She turned back to him and smiled, "I think it's wonderful."

They sat there together and made idle conversation for another half hour, time Zuko had set aside to speak to his Uncle but cared not that he was missing out of Iroh's wisdom. It had been too long since he had been with a girl like this, not since the haze of post-war optimism with Mai that he had had this simple bliss. She was natural and surprisingly okay with the situation at hand, especially given all she had been through. He was glad of someone who treated him as Zuko, not "the Fire Lord". Finally the conversation led back to the date they had shared.

"I had always wondered how you were able to light all the candles. You were so smug, but then again it was impressive." She admitted to him.

"Impressive? I could have been killed had someone seen." Zuko defended himself, seeing it as a huge risk, but he had fallen prey to a pretty girl who had given him a sad look and decided it was worth it.

"This also explains the 'it's complicated', though I probably wouldn't have believed you had you told me the truth." She admitted turning from the little ducklings. She looked him in the eyes and asked, "So I guess it's not so complicated anymore?"

He saw her slightly bite her lower lip and lean forward a bit; he moved closer longing to feel those lips after so long. And brought his hand up to brush a wayward bank away from her face, pulling closer

A man cleared his throat behind him, causing Zuko to sit up pulling away from Jin, so close to the touch they both had sought.

Without looking he responded "Yes?"

"My Lord, you have a meeting with a group of Earth Kingdom merchants and nobles; the topic is trade rights."

He didn't need to turn around to know it was one of his aides, and though he loathed the interruption he knew how important this was to the recovery of the world was so he stood

"I need to go to this." He had a weight in his words as he turned from Jin; a tone of sadness, "Thank you for the splendid time." He strode away adjusting his shirt, "be sure she finds her room and has anything she needs." He spoke mostly to the aide but at a volume so she could hear. She watched sadly as he moved to the inner palace.

***

Toph moved among the long corridors, which bustled with people, she settled softly along the marble floor, her long dress trailing behind her, though she really didn't know what it looked like but according to her father and the sound of a few heads turning it was likely both expensive and elegant. While she wanted to be out in the wilderness again, she enjoyed the strange feeling of this new place having only been here for a short time right after the end of the war. Now she had a chance to see what the Royal Fire Palace was like.

She stepped towards a large double door off to one side and moved to enter it when a guard challenged her.

"Sorry miss, this area is off limits to guests." The guard moved to block her path while the other looked on.

Toph considered showing these men what an earth bending master could do but decided it may be cruel to her father to cause such a ruckus while he was in a meeting.

"Don't worry, I will take of this." A voice spoke with unmistakable footsteps behind her.

Zuko pushed through halls glad to be away from the cut throats he had known as businessmen, the Bei Fong group had been especially ruthless in negotiations and it frustrated him as they stood to rake as much profit as they could from the betterment of their own people.

In the hall to his right something caught his eye, turning he saw a woman in green, her dress was a simple pattern of Kimono but the detail betrayed the expense of it, along the outside was a well formed floral pattern, painstakingly handcrafted, the edging was a simple red line to the deep passion of green that made up the outfit. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail but fell in a perfect balance that suggested much work had gone into it and locking her hair in was a silver hair clasp lodged with a large crystal in addition to a series of small petaled flowers woven into her hair. Her figure was shapely and intoxicating to look at.

She turned to reveal sightless glazed eyes of green and Zuko was shocked to realize this was little Toph, very much grown up. A guard had stopped her as he had attempted to enter the royal wing where he stayed. Zuko moved towards them and raised a hand as he spoke

"Don't worry I'll take care of this."

Toph turned halfway and without fully facing him spoke, "I was wondering when I would bump into you. What's behind these doors?"

He smiled slyly as a comeback formed in his mind, "Well we haven't bumped together yet at all, but given you were trying to get into my bedchamber maybe you had other plans." Toph lashed out with her fist and connected with his shoulder.

"Nice try loverboy, but in your dreams;" She turn to him, "or should I say Fire Lord Loverboy." Her causal but powerful attitude was refreshing to the scraping and groveling that he normally dealt with on a daily basis, and he was shock that the dirt covered little girl had… changed so much.

"You came with your father?" He surmised as he turned to walk her down the hallway to the guest quarters where her father would be staying.

"Of course," she said while wrapping her arm around his and reaching over to grab with her hand to allow him to guide for them, "But really anything to get out of the house, I thought it might be an adventure of sorts, plus how else was I to bug my favorite Fire Lord?"

He shook his head at her teasing, but allowed it, "I'm a little surprised, to be honest, I've never seen you so…" he looked for the word roll it around in his mouth, "Dressed up."

She slapped with him in the stomach with her left hand, "If I didn't know any better I would say you were coming on to me," and she ended her sentence with a laugh.

Zuko also laughed with her but couldn't deny that she was stunning at her age of fifteen? Could that be right? Still he left it at a laugh.

So they continued chatting down the hallway until they reached the wing she was staying in and he had to bid her goodbye and told a passing servant to insure she reached her room alright. He waved then left to attend another meeting he was now late for and told his aide to ask Iroh to join him.

***

Lao Watched his daughter enter the wing they had been placed, wave goodbye to the young Fire Lord and inwardly congratulated himself, such was his plan, but now was just the beginning, in time the Bei Fong Family will have strings to pull in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom.

His daughter breezed past him without a word, but then again he had nothing to say to her.

***********

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn

What could happen next? Will Lao succeed in his evil(?) plan of hooking up Toph and Zuko, what will happen to poor lovable Jin? And where the heck is Ty Lee?

The more reviews I get the faster I update, and thanks to young fool for managing to review in the 8 hour difference between when I posted chapter 1 and 2!


	3. Sudden goodbyes

Jin stood with Iroh, it seemed weird to call him that but it was his real name so she tried to not call him Mushi, as he gave her a tour of the palace, pointing out the different areas and interesting histories of the different rooms and details. Unfortunately for him she barely paid attention, thinking of how Zuko had talked to her and the kiss they had almost had, she had felt and tasted his breath and within her she longed for more.

Across the hall she saw him again, but before she called out to him she saw there was another girl on his arm, wear an extravagant green dress it made hers look like a throwaway. She despaired as she saw the woman's arms wrapped around his, as they walk and chatted. As she watched they both laughed at something hilarious one of them said and she felt crushed inside.

Iroh looked where she was looking to see what distracted his charge. He looked from the pair as they disappeared around the corner.

She turned to him and composed herself thinking there was a likely reason for this, "Who was Zuko walking with there?" she tried to sound casual and as if she didn't care but felt her voice break a bit.

Iroh, unnoticing, answered "That's Toph Bei Fong, nice young girl, daughter of one of the richest families in the Earth Kingdom."

Of course, the Bei Fongs, everyone heard of them. Jin felt a pinning weakness fall over her like a smothering blanket, how could this little peasant compare to a powerful Earth Kingdom family, they seemed so close laughing together, holding hands.

She turned back to Iroh and encouraged him to continue with his tour, "Please go on."

He shrugged and led her until an aide approached him and whispered in his ear. Iroh Turned back to her saying, "I need to go, Zuko has requested my presence at a meeting." He seemed disappointed, but left.

The aide turned to her, and asked "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She thought to her current problems and responded "No, I don't believe you could."

***

The sun was almost completely set as Zuko got out of the defense meeting, behind him Iroh chatted with the old generals he had known from so long ago. Zuko left him to his old friends and decided to catch a breath of fresh air and relax before bed. He stalked outside and rounded the far end of the garden to see a small figure shivering by the edge of the pool, now he felt the fall wind chill the air, while it was a tropical location they were on the top of a volcano and it was getting to cooler.

He approached Jin who looked up to him and said nothing, in the darkness he thought he saw her wipe her cheek.

"Are you ok?" he knelt beside her, seeing as most of the servants that had made this place bustling would be home or doing a quick cleanup, they were alone, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him with those large round green eyes and shook her head "nothing." She said.

He didn't know what to do, not following what had happened to her. He helped her to her feet and walked her inside. Once in the warmth of the palace she seemed to cheer up, but as he began to guide her to the room she would be staying in she asked him a question.

"The room I am in is so beautiful but I am curious, how big are royal chambers?" Zuko smiled knowing even her own room was probably more elaborate than anything she had even _seen._ He was still wide awake so he felt inclined to show her the entire wing that was dedicated to him and led her down past the two guards, who shot each other knowing glances, but said nothing.

He moved down the large entry area, which held a series of decadent couches, in fact decadent would describe almost everything here, decadent couches and rugs and tapestries and tables. Around the room was a series of doors which ranged from an eating area, to a bath room larger than her apartment to a training room to a meditation chamber to his bed room, the bed itself was massive in proportions and covered in thick blankets that made her old matt and blankets seem like little more than rough cloth.

She sat at the side of his bed and ran her hands along the top, which was smooth in a heavenly sort of way, a softness and warmth that was unknown to her. Zuko showed off the different object around before finally plopping down on a couch against the far wall. Jin smiled again to him, her soft feature brightening with an impressive light.

"This is amazing, it's like a manor within a palace," Zuko smiled but knew he spent little time here, preferring to eat with the palace guests and train outside.

She stood and strode towards him trying to do her sexiest walk; this was her prince charming, a kind and caring royal to take her away from the toil and work. He seemed as oblivious as ever to her advance. She sat beside him, "What's it like here? I mean compared to when you were Ba Sing Se." He turned to her and shrugged.

"Its strange, like I'm on a whole other planet. In Ba Sing Se I was a normal kid who met normal people and who no one paid attention to, it was a quiet and simple way to live. Here my every move is watched; people spread rumors of my every move of everyone I talk to, of what I'm doing. There I could be myself and not worry." He smirked to her, "What about you? What's it like to go from the lower ring to the Fire Nation Palace?"

She laughed bringing her sleeve up to her mouth again, "Oh it's quite different, I can say the beds seem to be a big difference also the people asking me if I need help. I'm like a fish out of water, everything is so strange, but here I have you. And for once I feel truly safe, because I don't worry about muggers or robbers, about break ins or crime. Here I have you to protect me, plus the Palace guard." She leaned to him and unintentionally bit her lower lip ever so slightly. He saw it coming and leaned to her their lips finally meeting again after so many years. She felt and explosion of sensation, of warmth only a firebender would have. She smelt the ash tinted scent on him, the taste of wine he had consumed at dinner, the bitterness of it made her want to reel and yet she wanted more.

She swung her arms around his shoulders and he brought his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, their bodies were in contact in a dozen different ways and it made her feel drunk, she want more, it was almost addicting to her to feel this. She leaned back and drew him forward until he lay on top of her, he in turn took full advantage of his position running his hands up and down her body but tried to contain himself, she was a lady after all. She, with her hands, felt the back of his head and to his amazement managed to quickly release his topknot cause a cascade of hair to fall down in her face. She sputtered as hair tips seemed to find their way into her eyes and mouth. He pulled away to get the hair off her and joked;

"Seems my hair doesn't like you too much."

She laughed and maneuvered past his hanging hair to find shelter face to face with him and plant another kiss, he shifted his weight and together they tumbled off the couch with a noisy crash, from the couch bumping to the wall, she let out a quick yelp at the sudden and violent movement. Instantly she found herself on top of a head of state on the ground of his bed chamber. She sat up, seated directed on his abdomen.

"Perhaps we can continue somewhere other than the floor." His voice was calm and he was smiled at the situation he was in. She nodded and allowed him to get up. The door burst open with two royal firebenders standing in the frame, fighting stances, ready to strike.

"Sir, are you ok?" They looked at him, catching him merely standing beside a woman, dusting himself, hair loose and unkempt. "We heard a loud crash."

"It was nothing, a small accident." The two men loosened up.

"I see, it's late sir, do you want me to escort the lady back to her room?"

Zuko sighed, seeing that it was late but wishing to continue.

Jin answered, "Yes that would be wonderful." To the shock of Zuko she strode with a purpose he had not seen in a long time and allowed herself to be escorted out of the room, the guards closed the doors behind her. Zuko fell back onto his bed, a feeling of bliss before striping down and falling asleep alone, thinking what it had been like with Jin.

Jin walked in silence with one of the guards, smiling to herself. He liked her too, and she was banking on her early departure making him want her more, plus she needed to keep up appearances. Jin mused to herself that this was a strange thought process for her, a strangely political way to act. Still she was sure he wouldn't forget her for any rich girl.

She took a deep breath, taking in his scent that remained on her clothes and remembering the he felt. She had shivers.

***

The next day Toph sat at breakfast, the table they were seated at had room for easily twenty or thirty people, right now there was merely about fifteen; mostly Earth Kingdom nobles like her father and a few Fire Nation Nobles, the conversation was small and only between their respective groups. Toph did not participate.

The noble around her stood in almost unison as she felt Zuko's footfalls across the room, she stood in the way she had been taught and sat as Zuko motioned them too. He sat across form her and one seat down. The servants brought breakfast to him and he joined with the eating in almost silent. He broke the silence asking her across the table;

"So Toph, were there any sights in the Fire nation you wish to see?"

Toph didn't move her head, "I can't imagine anywhere more impressive than this palace, perhaps a tour is in order, I didn't get one last time I was here." She stopped thinking the 'looked' Zuko in the eyes "Besides don't you owe me a 'life changing fieldtrip'." He smirked.

"I guess I do, but everyone else chose their own destinations so it's up to you."

"We can start with the palace and see where to go next." She went back to the meal at hand as Iroh walked in, followed by a small girl. She paid no attention.

Lao Watched as his daughter and Zuko spoke, of a 'life changing field trip' apparently it was some sort of joke but the Fire Lord seemed serious and Lao saw it only as a good sign. General Iroh and a young girl entered and immediately saw something that chilled him. As the girl walked she made eye contact with Zuko, they both blushed and smiled showing some sort of attraction. This could very well be trouble.

Iroh and the girl took their seats beside Zuko, the girl closer.

"General Iroh, who is your guest?" Lao asked giving off the most sincere tone he could. From this close she looked downright not firenation and the way she sat herself suggested she was not a noble.

Iroh gave a chuckle, "She is in fact Fire Lord Zuko's guest, we all met while refuges in the great city of Ba Sing Se.

She nodded to him and spoke; her voice a sing songy "My name is Jin."

This explained a lot, he surmised that she was some gutter girl who is overwhelmed by this new pace she finds herself in, still he couldn't allow one such as that ruin a perfectly good setup. His mind reeled and he formed a plan.

Jin Returned to her food, trying to act like she didn't care that she was sitting beside Zuko, still she found her eyes drawn to him repeatedly. The noble across from her seemed oddly interested in her but she didn't worry. Now she saw Toph from close and realized she was blind, which would explain why she had needed to hold his arm, still she was beautiful and jealousy panged up in her stomach.

Surely she had nothing to worry about.

By the Afternoon Lao and the other Earth Kingdom nobles were leaving and Zuko bid them farewell, still he felt a pit of sorrow in his gut saying goodbye to Toph, it was almost as if she was a connection to his youthful change, from when he first truly tried to do good, and but for a fleeting moment he was filled with the optimistic energy they once shared. Still she said a long goodbye and in his mind he wondered if she felt the same way. He watched them leave and strode back to the palace; he had other matters to see to.

Later, during a lull in the work he had gone to see Jin, she was playing Pai Sho with his uncle and when he entered she stood and bowed. He smiled, she was getting better at this, and maybe she would become a true noblewoman. They had talked exchanging flirty words until he suggested they see the city;

"You must be getting tired of being inside this palace all day, we should see the sights."

She laughed, "Are you kidding? I haven't seen half of this place, I swear I could spend years her and not grow bored."

He gave a slight shake of his head forgetting where she was from, "alright, but I would like to get out as I have been here for years."

She stood and dusted off her lap, "Alright, lead the way;" then moved to walk beside him.

His uncle, no longer having an opponent added in, "I too will join you."

For a moment Zuko was irate of him budding in but the thought of how he had reunited them made him cut back, at least a bit.

Together they walked amongst the crowds, she had worn the same dress as yesterday, he surmised that she in fact only had one dress, and noted that he should buy her some more. It was exciting to be there with her, every boring thing was like an ancient relic of a bygone age. She would stop and talk of the street vendors and look at products that shocked and amazed her, she had an energy he couldn't even place, something that filled those around her and made the weariness of months of toil melt away. He smiled despite himself, watching her run a short distance to see something close up only to run back to him to tell him what she found so amazing.

The as she ran up to him she stopped and staggered into him, at first he thought she had hit him for a hug, which while improper, he was willing to ignore, then he saw a long arrow protrude from her shoulder.

She was wide eyed then began to scream in pain, in a flash he saw a masked archer leap away from the rooftops near him. She had the poor luck of stepping between his assailant and himself as the arrow was loosed, the implications were staggering, his life had been saved by her. He clutched her more concerned about her than any assassin; Iroh on the other hand leapt, with a speed and grace unknown for most his age, in pursuit.

In his arms she cried and screamed and he held on, consoling her. Calling out for a doctor, until deciding to move her through the scattering crowds back to the palace, in his arms she sobbed in agony.

Jin awoke from the sedatives they had used during the operation, Zuko had quickly carried her back to the palace and she wondered where he was, beside her sat Iroh who saw her awake and grinned.

"It's good to see you awake, you had I worried, my nephew most of all."

She groggily tried to sit up but pain flashed through her shoulder and Iroh helped her lay back down;

"What happened?"

"You saved his life, an Assassin attempted to kill him," He made a two fingered motion to his own heart, mimicking a kill shot; "but you blocked the shot with your shoulder." He gave a chuckle, "It could have been a lot worse. Good thing he has such a capable bodyguard."

Jin had wanted to chuckle at the thought of it but she restrained herself

"Where is he now?"

Iroh looked a little taken back by the quick question and she didn't know why; "He's gone to the south to oversee the construction of a new port, it has been three days after all;" his head sank heavily; "He has told us we are to return to Ba Sing Se."

"But why?" She thought of the short time they spent together, "Why would he send me away." And three days? She must have been hurt a lot worse than she thought

"He only worries about your safety, if there are people threatening his life they may also target you directly." And he cannot risk that until he gets to the bottom of this assassination attempt.

She rolled onto her good side in defeat, so that could be the last she may ever see Zuko. Maybe she would have been better off to only remember him as the young refuge instead of tasting what him being the Fire Lord was like to have it torn away.

"But don't worry I will also be there if you need any help."

Zuko felt sorrow having to send Jin and Iroh away, but she said the best part of being here was the safety she felt and now it was no longer safe. He spoke to Iroh and ensured he would take care of her. Still in saddened him to push one away, but it was a tough choice in a tough life.

***

There we go, another chapter, that 3 in less than 20 hours, don't expect me to keep this up but still. So who is this masked man, what will become of Jin? When is Toph coming back? who would have thought Lao would be a Toko shipper? Seriously, where is Ty Lee? (next chapter I promise, I had originally planned for her to show up earlier, but that plan fell apart)


	4. A new Challanger Appears!

She bounded down the street feeling the city air again, watching as the merchants she knew show their wares, it felt like a lifetime ago when she was here last and it seemed new in an old way. The people moved and bustled and paid little attention to the small girl in their midst, and she was happy enough to stroll, but still she wondered what had happened to Zuko, what could a Fire Lord be doing, alone within the walls of his palace. Who did he talk with and did he still sit by that small pool in the garden he liked so much.

Around guards stood in clusters, older men, relics of the war who knew nothing better than the hard life in an army, they eyed the street with long stares, unsure how to regard the peacetime culture after so long of having to always watchful of an enemy infiltrator. She smiled and moved past, a hunger in her stomach but she pushed it aside knowing she was almost there.

She thought back to the ride hear, it had been quiet and peaceful, intensified by the hectic nature of her recent life. She remembered the waters off the Earth Kingdom, and how they had been choppy and rough, smashing against the high brutal cliffs that surrounded that land. So much different than the soft coast of the Fire Nation, the sandy beaches the water would lap onto.

Ahead of Ty Lee the Fire Palace loomed over the capital city and she was glad to be back at the place where so many childhood memories had been made. She thought back to poor Azula and how she had betrayed her, how even standing up for one friend had driven the three apart. Still; there was a Fire Lord who needed to be reminded how to laugh.

***

Zuko sat cross legged on his palanquin, wearing his royal robes, large and obtrusive they were an impressive outfit, above the roaring flames and his advisors who spoke of restoration; the minister of foreign trade was dealing with Northern Water Tribe traders. He focused on the problem at hand and attempted to address it in a way that would benefit all. They finally left, leaving him in peace. He sighed and rubbed his temple; since he had sent his uncle and Jin away he had even more stress. While there had not been another attempt on his life; security had been beefed up to the point where he felt choked by them.

The doors were opened and six guards marched in carrying a figure between them, the one in the lead spoke loudly across the chamber.

"Lord," he bowed; "We found this girl sneaking about the palace, as per your orders we brought her to you."

Finally, he thought, now to find out what they know. He stood and passed through the flames, forcing them out of his way, and approached the group to see what they had. They split to reveal; Ty Lee smiled from her position. She was dress as he always had known her, loose baggy bright red pants, border line pink, with an equally bright top, her hair pulled back into a braid.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here Ty Lee?" he waved the guards to release her.

Ty Lee sheepish shrugged, "I'd thought I'd come visit my old friend and favorite Fire Lord," She bowed quickly "and visit my old stomping ground."

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh and waved the guards back to their posts. "Good work." He said as they quickly shuffled away. Ty Lee leapt onto him and gave a huge hug, a strange occurrence, a gesture of warmth he had not known since Jin had left, and though his heart sang to think it, Ty Lee definitely gave nicer hugs. He reluctantly returned it until she pulled away. "We are having some, "Security" problems. I'm sure as you noticed."

"Hmmmmm, it did seem weird the amount of guards were around, still I've seen you fight, you're the Fire Lord, who could beat you?"

Zuko smirked as she said it and led her out of the Throne room; he was hungry and wished a meal. "True, but almost anyone could defeat the Avatar, if he was looking the wrong way, asleep, and you had a sword covered in poison."

The implications of an assassin not declaring an Agni-Kai seemed to dawn on her and she responded with an "Oh."

He always preferred her when she smiled so he changed the subject trying to cheer her up. "So what have you been doing?" they rounded the corner, "I hear you left the Kyoshi Warriors to rejoin the Circus."

She beamed to correct him, "With the war over Many Kyoshi Warriors are allowed to have other jobs, as long as we keep up with our training; in fact two of them joined with me."

"That's good." He spoke only to cue her to continue.

"Yea, they tried being acrobats and are really good, but they went back home when the winter season coming, the circus shuts down you know."

In fact Zuko did not, but it seemed an irrelevant turn of fact. Still a little cheeriness was good to have in his life. They arrived in the royal dinner chamber and were guided to sit across from one another. Even as they sat the servants placed platters of food before them and they dug in, Ty Lee said nothing and gobbled food, Zuko deciding she must be very hungry from the trip out.

Even as the first bite reached his move his aide cleared his throat behind him. Reluctantly he sighed and wiped his mouth; turning to face the small man who bowed quickly and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Sir, the guests have begun to arrive;" Zuko gave him a confused look, "The Sun Ball Lord."

"Ah yes, of course." Zuko remembered the ball, in fall when the days started to get shorter, it happened every year but he had not gone in years, having been exiled and managed to dodge it every year with official tours and trips. This year would not be so lucky, he considered not going on the grounds of it being the perfect set up for an assassination, but decided immediately against it.

Nobles from across the nation would be arriving, though it wasn't scheduled to begin for another three hours some wanted to politic it up with the other nobles. He would need to get ready and longingly looked at his meal, before casting the thought aside and standing.

"Ty Lee," he turned before leaving, "Will you join me for the Ball?"

She stopped eating and looked up, her soft and cute features blushing, "I don't have a dress," she spoke sheepishly, like it was her fault.

Zuko clapped his hands twice and the aide stood straight, "Get this lady fitted with a dress suitable for the ball."

The aide looked shocked "But sir, the ball is in only a few hours."

Zuko turned his face hard as stone, "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not, of course not. It will be done."

Zuko smiled as the man scurried to her, hustling her from the room and turned to head to his own bed chamber.

***

Ty Lee was sore all along her back by the time they were finish, it took hours but her dress was finished, the tailor had been prodding and pulling, pushing and tying the fabrics all the while it was on her. She stood tall though as the woman had known what she was doing, and it was beautiful. She strode through the hallways and wondered how much of the Ball she had missed, she hoped not too much.

The doors ahead of her opened to show the hall, the room was packed with the rich and powerful, beautiful ladies and powerful men stood and spoke as servants served appetizers, across the floor she saw couples dancing, she moved quickly among the crowds looking for Zuko or someone else she recognized.

He was standing in a modified version of his royal robes, an additional trim of gold down the sides and a slightly more ornate collar to it, still his headdress was the same and she approached as he spoke to an older general, in his dress uniform.

"Just make sure your men search out this group, they haven't tried anything but I am still concerned." Zuko spoke to General Shi about their mechanisms to flush out the group who had tried to have him killed. The general nodded agreement and took a draft of his drink.

He turned as someone approached and saw Ty Lee. She was stunning when she had gotten out of the old baggy clothes she had been wearing earlier. Her dress was to the floor, long and red, like rich apples, it left her shoulder bare and collar seductively revealed, her soft skin reflecting in the firelight. She smiled as he stared agape at her, and he consolidated himself to seem less like he was leering, still she winked uncaring and spun to show him the back, which was cut low to show her powerful yet lithe back, how the dress stayed up confused Zuko.

"How is your party, oh mighty Fire Lord?" Her voice was playful and cheery, just what he had missed for so many weeks, chirping across the din of the music.

"It goes but I do not like these events, too many people I don't know, and too many openings." He quickly glanced around them.

She grabbed his head and turned him back to her, "oh Zuko, try to enjoy the night, stop worrying, you'll get old too quick."

"It can be hard for one with a mark of death over them."

"Then instead of standing here worrying do something to take your mind off the problems." She smiled but he knew he had to keep his guard up, still; when she gave him that playful fun look it harkened back to an age where such concerns were beyond him. He longed for those days and seemed to lean towards her suggestion.

She took his hand into hers and the contact was unexpected, Zuko almost recoiled; "Come on, let's dance." She began to pull him towards the music and he obliged to follow, guessing it would be more fun than standing around.

They quickly moved between the twisting couples, finding a spot of floor she draped her left arm onto his shoulder and took his left with her right hand. Around them the crowd twirled in a traditional flame waltz. While dancing had been frowned upon for most of his life, he had been taught almost all dances as a child, though he felt inadequate and silly, hoping it would come back to him.

He wound he right hand down to the small of her back, bare and smooth his hand gently grazed it.

She giggled, "Are you trying to tickle me?" He turned beat red and felt so young again, like a child with their hand in the fire flakes jar, "Just have a firmer grip." She reached down and pressed his hand against his back. It was firm but soft, a thin layer of healthy fat layered over solid muscles, her girlish figure disguising her powerful form.

She waited for him to start; he realized he had to lead so guided her in spins and circles, moving with the flow of the music. It came back to him as if he had done it his entire life; she swished and swayed beside him and the connection between them seemed evident. Her moves complimented him well and he smiled. The crowd around them came to stop in small pairs and groups to watch and eventually the entire crowd dispersed to leave them together alone. He ignored that, he focused on her, and she looked at him only to smile.

It filled him with such happiness to know he could satisfy at least one of his people, everyday he dealt with problems and issues and it never seemed to end. But here for one moment, for one dance, for one song, he could make just one person under his rule happy and it filled him with a satisfaction of a job well done. He returned the smile to her and she blushed.

She hadn't the slightest idea why he was smiling but she was glad, in the times they had met as children he had been so serious, such a desperate child, always on guard always on the defensive. Of coarse Azula did that to them all but Zuko seemed to take it the worst. He had changed so much, now so close to him she could see stress in his eyes and a general tiredness in his aura. He put on a smile but she could see it was a façade for the nobles and generals, for the ambassadors and people of their nation. Zuko was a Lord in need of some relaxation.

The song ended and they stopped in the middle of the dance floor, so realized that around them the crowd had parted to leave them alone. She felt embarrassed and blushed, but scolded herself, she preformed daily in front of giant crowd and never felt nervous, but here with these prying eyes she felt somehow shamed, what caused this?

The crowd allowed a small applause to cross the dance floor and Zuko guided her away, uncaring for the attention he absorbed. She regained herself and willed herself to stop blushing, still she felt weak inside, this crowd must be making her a bit queasy, the knowing looks, the way noble would always look down on her and he free spirited ways. The thought chilled her and she looked around not to see faces that were having fun or happy to be here, only men and woman putting on a show, she may work in a circus but these people had their whole lives as one huge stage, and this; this was the big top.

Her and Zuko glided past the older onlookers to a table adorned with refreshments. He took a glass of water. She noticed that he was sweating a bit, the warmth of the room and exertion of dancing had taken its toll. She leaned towards him and said what he wanted to hear.

"Want to step outside and get some air?"

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief, he was dieing inside his robe, the heat in the chamber had become almost unbearable. He kept his cool,

"Sure," He led Ty Lee around the edge of the crowd to a side exit as the next song began and checked his shoulder once to see if anyone was looking and ducked out.

The traveled down the paths of the back courtyard allowing the cool night air to wash away the exhaustion and sweat from him. She looked to him,

"So do you duck out of official events with young girls often?"

He looked to the sky, remembering Jin and the time they had together, and how he didn't think he would ever be able to see her again; not with the dangers present.

"No, I can say it is a rare occurrence." She smiled as he said this, she seemed to smile so much and it gave him a good feeling inside.

"It's strange to come back after all this, you've changed so much, you seem so much… stronger." She rolled the last word in her mouth, like it had an unexpected taste.

"A lot has changed, and I see time has changed you as well." He paused and they stopped at the edge of one of the still pools; "You've grown into quite a different woman than the one I knew." She had become such a powerful young woman in the time he had been busy and she had been gone. He felt an attraction to her, to the magnificence her figure was in the dress but mostly to the connection she was to the simple happiness he had once had as a child. He felt shamed to betray Jin like this, and yet it felt right, for surely he could be friends with a beautiful woman without the treacherous feeling.

"Ah-hem." A slight cough came from behind him and Zuko turned expecting to be ushered back to the party. One of his aides stood with a platter and two tall goblets on it each filled with what appeared to be wine.

"Drinks?" He approached and offered the cups to them. Zuko was shocked but wasn't about to return to the boring party, they wouldn't miss him too much. He took the cup as did Ty Lee and thanked the man who hurried off. He took a draw from his drink, it was a rich bitter wine, but strong. He relished the taste and held it in his mouth for a second before swallowing it.

They walked for a while and Ty Lee had almost finished her drink, the powerful drought was playing with her normally perfect sense of balance, she wondered if this was what normal felt like all the time, the thought made her giggle.

The stood having almost circled the compound together and he turned to the sound of her muffled laughter, "What is it?" His face was flushed and Ty Lee saw that the wine had affected him as well. Limply in his hand he held the goblet which was now empty of contents.

She looked at him and absentmindedly asked him, "Do you think this dress looks good?" she had little idea of what she looked like and her fuddled mind raced hard to remember what her reflection had been like in the mirror at the tailors chamber.

"Oh coarse, you looked fantastic, a big change from the sweats and shirt you normally wear." She could tell he tried hard to maintain his regal stature but his words had the drunken edge to them. She decided not to point out the back-handed compliment, passing it off as an ill-thought word.

"That's good, I never was one to try to impress you… or anyone I mean." She said, thinking hard, the wine was now hitting her full force, forcing her to focus hard; she stopped, feeling a little dizzy.

She watched Zuko go another two steps before stopping to see why she had stopped; he must have seen her sway a bit because he came back and placed his hands on her shoulders steadying her.

"Are you okay?" He asked seeming concerned.

"Oh yes, just need a moment." His hands were warm and the physical connection gave her a view of the worried aura he projected. He came into sharp focus, his handsome features arced with a smile, probably at her silliness. She felt a powerful drive come over her and she leaned towards him planting a heated kiss on his lips, she closed her eyes and brought her arms around him, his hand moved to her back and he leaned into it.

***

Took long enough to finish, but there we go, Ty Luko! (I know I have one "fan" who's wanted this) next chapter is going to have… oh I don't know, I don't plan ahead like that, but it will happen at some point. Also I don't know if I should have sex scenes or just glaze over them with a flash forward, what do you think? Also I have noticed that the courtyard is apparently the place to take first dates. Works for Zuko.


	5. Morning After

Ty Lee Woke slowly and rolled over, surrounded by warmth, still unwilling to open her eyes and lose the blissful feeling of half sleep. She rolled to her left and for that it infact got warmer, until she found a body lying beside her as the epicenter of the heat. Still with her eyes closed she ran her fingers lightly across the chest as it rose and lower with breath. It was firm and toned, she made out the abs and pecs on it, tracing them with the point of her finger.

She finally opened her eyes and looked down on Zukos sleeping form, light had begun to slide through the mostly closed blinds and it illuminated what she could only assume was his bed chambers. He was breathing lightly on his back, arm draped across his eyes to let him sleep. She thought back to the night before of blurred passion and deep embraces. She smiled, she had always found Zuko attractive, as he was known to be, and held no embarrassment for the night they had shared.

She gave his side a little tickle and when he stirred she pulled back swinging her feet out to the edge of the bed and sat up, her untied hair flowing down her back messily. She began to pull it back to tie it in a simple bun, just something so she could get dressed; Zuko stirred again and rolled over opening his eyes, a smile playing across his lips.

Zuko felt the sun play across his body and he lay in bed and sluggishly debated within his own mind weather to awake or not, he carefully opened his eyes, allowing the sunlight to creep in and was glad he did. Ty Lee sat at the edge of the bed, turned away form him with both hands tying her long hair into a bun. Her back was smooth and perfectly curved, he had remembered it from the night before and he smiled. She turned and saw him smile at her and grinned back, revealing the slightest hint of teeth.

"I take it this is a good morning for you?" She turned back and finished her hair,

"Definitely" was his simple answer taking in the sight of her.

She rolled back onto the bed, and gave him a sweet kiss, he returned it and kissed her again as she pulled away lying beside him curled up laying an arm across his chest.

A smothered knock at the door drew their attention and Zuko raised his ghead to see past her form beside him but the door didn't open.

"Lord? Uh… The Grand Duke of the Ash Coast will be meeting you in… Ummm… ten minutes." There was a pause as Zuko recalled the meeting on the dossier. "Do you wish the servants to come and help you dress?"

Zuko looked to Ty Lee and knew it to be improper even if it would allow him to meet the Duke on schedule. "No, I will be quite alright." He spoke clear and then there was a muffled "Yes, Lord" and the sound of shuffling away. Ty Lee gave him the look that it was time to get out of bed and he had to agree.

Ty Lee watched him Dress and wondered where her own dress was searching the room with her eyes and attempting to remember where they had thrown it. Nothing came up for either. Zuko was fast, almost completely dressed, and thankfully he had not allowed the servants to enter for it could have been quite an embarrassing situation.

As he pulled his hair back he turned back to her, looking down at her undressed form holding a lush blanket to her chest.

"I can send in some handmaidens to 'help' you if you wish." His voice was playful and teasing obviously enjoying her predicament. She gave an unimpressed look but could hide her smile,

"Yes that would work fine thank you."

Zuko threw a smile and left, rushing to his meeting, stopping only for a second to mention orders to his servant. He thought to himself as he walked, obviously the man had known that Zuko had a 'guest' with him or he would have entered after knocking and if he knew then the entire palace knew, and by afternoon the entire capital would know, by tomorrow morning the whole island. He sighed.

General Shi smiled as he saw the Fire Lord leave his bedchambers; the General had hoped to see the Sovereign to confirm his hopes. Zuko had spent the night with Lady Ty Lee. Though the Young Lord had denied it, Shi had known that the only thing to stabilize this nation would be an heir to the throne and for that he needed a wife. A woman of proper fire nobility and breeding, but Zuko had been gaff and curt with the beautiful woman who were presented before him. The general had almost lost hope, Mai was gone never to return and Zuko saw no need to court anyone else, likely burned by the breakup; it had gotten to the point where unfavorable rumors had spread amongst the peasants that detailed the Lord 'preference'.

They soon realized that Zuko truly only seemed to loosen up around the friends he had made while traveling the world. They had observed as much when Sokka of the Southern tribe had visited, a visible change had fallen on Zuko. They had drafted together the stories of his trials and went through every possible one. The attempts to find the Lord a wife had become a conspiracy, a plot to strengthen the nation without Zuko's knowledge.

Mai was already out of the question, but the others held some promise, A princess of the Southern watertribe, but they soon realized she was already paired with the avatar, and such a spat would likely cause many problems. The young Bei Fong was proposed, her father was cutthroat and she was not of true noble blood, being the daughter of a merchant whose family went back only in wealth, not blood.

Finally Ty Lee was suggested, but for them she was nowhere to be found. Apparently joining an order of warriors or some such. He and the ministers and generals had despaired.

The worst was still to come though; Iroh brought a peasant girl from The Earth Kingdom, a street rat! They had apparently met during his exile to their capital and taken a fancy to him in disguise. The thought sickened him; she had tromped around the palace like she was wearing boulders on her feet. To be with her would to invite mutiny from the noble class. Luckily the assassination attempt had failed to kill him and drove her away from him. Now out of the wilderness Ty Lee had returned. Shi's mind had reeled, such was fate. When they had ducked out of the party he thanked silently and then ordered a servant to bring strong wine to them and then to leave them together; hoping the spirits would speed up the process.

Shi smiled to himself, his fellow Conspirators would toast to this happy turn of events.

***

For the following weeks word spread of the Lord courtship, and while Zuko and Ty Lee refused to refer to it as such, they greatly enjoyed their time together. To Zuko's surprise General Shi seemed very favorable to it, always willing to make excuses and cut meeting short to give him time with her. They enjoyed strolls through the park and along the grounds, including a single highly public trip to the market, but it created such a surge of onlookers that he had decided not to do that again. They did have intimate moments together, but never to the abandon and wildness on the Sun Ball. They had mutually decided to take it slower.

But as the worst of winter passed Ty Lee said her goodbyes and left to the circus in the Earth Kingdom where she would perform, and while Zuko felt sad to she his friend to go but he knew she would be happier. She too had felt bad for leaving him, but felt the draw back to the crowds. And as she left she had almost asked him if she could stay, but stopped herself at the last moment.

After her departure, Zuko dove headfirst into his work, touring at a frantic pace, Meeting leading citizens and local fiefs. People finally seemed to cheer his arrival, and General Shi secretly credited himself for it. Reforms began to show progress and the great change he had promised began to bear fruit. For months he worked himself to the breaking point, and was in turn visited by both Sokka of the Water Tribe and Aang of the Air Nomads. But near the High Sun Festival, to mark the summer solstice, Zuko was beginning to show his weariness. Shi had proposed a break and short vacation for him at a small villa on a far away island. He had relented but only after he "fended off the Bull-Sharks of the Bei Fong group." Shi had smiled and quietly agreed with his assessment, the Bei Fongs had been brutal in their profiteering, dominating local industries in the fragile post war economy and muscling into other nations area. It was rumored that they had a heavy hand in the casting of additional earth Kingdom money, devaluing their currency. Shi Hoped that Lao's daughter would not be present.

***

Well that was quite a wait, but hey I was busy and forgot what was happening. Hope you like it. Or that someone is still reading this, Reviews are encouraged and welcome.


	6. Magma Rising

Lao Bei Fong sat at a table within the Fire Lords palace, beside him sat his associates, merchants of no small wealth, across their equals in the fire nation, and at the head the young Fire Lord Zuko sat and deliberated. His group had proposed an elimination of tariffs between their nations, which would allow his businesses to sweep in and subvert the local businesses, the Fire nation Merchants and ministers were up in arms, as they should. He truly never expected to get what he asked for; he merely planned to receive concessions which would allow him to edge in and gain a foothold; for now.

The talks lasted for three hours and by the end he had the edge he needed, a relief from the harshest taxes on foreigners, Lao had succeeded, now for the second part of his plans, his daughter had apparently barely spoken to the Lord so he needed an excuse to stay a little longer.

"Lord, if you wish, we could continue the talks after a few days rest, give us time to communicate with our government by hawk and give us all time to regroup and plan."

The Minister of Finance stood, obviously quite furious,

"You upstart! You think you can dictate schedule of meeting to our Fire Lord? Remember you place Lao. He is Lord and you gain audience at his leisure." The Man returned to a sitting position, Lao apparently had made no friends here; it meant he was doing a good job.

"Even if he wished to test himself with vipers such as you he has a vacation planned and no time for such a meeting."

A thought crossed his mind, 'even better' he turn to Zuko, half bowing and spoke

"May I have permission to make a small request?"

Zuko waved his hand for him to continue.

"My daughter is visiting as you likely know, and at home she is restless, and from your earlier friendship I wonder if you could prefer to have her join you?"

"You now suggest Our Lord to Baby-sit your unruly children?!? What next? Will you ask him to cook and serve dinner for you?" He was getting to hysterics.

"Of coarse I over stepped my boundary, please forget I had said anything."

Lao sipped from his tea to cover his smile; it didn't matter what he said against it, the thought was planted.

***

Zuko stood on the front steps of his palace, gazing out across the capital, his capital, and watched the sun start to disappear behind the lip of the crater the city was built inside. Across the grounds servants moved while nobles and leaders dispersed back to the city. Today was the first day of a short vacation, no more than deemed necessary. Toph walked towards him lifting her long skirt, to allow her to step up the steps to his palace. She turned to him;

"Evening, oh mighty Fire Lord." A teasing smile crossed her face.

"How are you Lady Toph." He decided not to take the bait in he joke.

"Oh bored, your city is quite nice but nothing of real interest." She stopped up to the step below him, she was standing tall and proper, Her hair pulled into an exquisite bun, her features had matured even since he say her last time, barely a year before. She wore a long and layered green dress, this time of a lighter more playful color, the trim was an almost silvery white, a delicate pattern in gold tread playing along the cuffs and edges. She had filled out more and he felt a little embarrassed by the thoughts that crossed his mind as he looked down at her.

"How is life back at home?" He asked moving the conversation along; she hadn't noticed the pause as he studied her.

"Dreadful, I know no one, so social events are strange, Boys always act strangely around me and my parents get so weird about everything. Is it always this awkward being sixteen?"

He chuckled and nodded hopping she could feel the motion,

"Definitely."

She turned to face the setting sun, basking in the warmth on her face.

"What were you doing when you were sixteen?"

He blushed at the silly question, she knew the answer.

"I was hunting the Avatar across the world; in fact you met me when I was sixteen."

She laugh and turned back to him grinning, "I had forgotten how old you are," she teased "so I guess your youth was a little atypical, to say the least."

"Definitely."

She continued "Well at least my father has yet to try to marry me away; I've seen it happen to other girls my age."

He had to agree; it did seem strange the they had not proposed some sort of union, completely out of character for the cutthroat Lao.

"Perhaps he merely realized how pointless it would be to try." Zuko jested but it was likely the truth.

"Definitely." She said in her best impression of him, it wasn't very good.

A thought crossed his mind, back at the verbal trade war he had sat in on.

"If it is so brutal at home, don't go back. I'm going on a short trip to one of the smaller western islands; you would be welcome to join me."

She looked skeptically at him.

"And what is there that is so interesting?"

"I have no idea, never been there before."

She smiled; "Sounds almost like an adventure, perhaps a life changing one?"

He laughed when she brought that up again, "Maybe if you're lucky someone will try to kill me again."

She joined him in a light laugh, "Maybe they should think twice, you will be with a world class earthbender."

He extended his arm to guide her into the palace towards the guest wing; laughing and joking the whole way.

***

The next day he set out, cross the straights of his nation on the Royal Yacht. Toph stood by his side, her face pale, obviously not yet used to other modes of travel other than walking. She wore pants again as she had when he had know her during his adventures. They chatted and sat together, finding her mannerisms low-key and pleasant, and on the third day they arrived at their destination, a small city nestled on the gentle beaches. The island was lush and bountiful, that much was obvious form the boat.

They arrived with little fanfare and Zuko was immediately greeted by many prominent citizens, which meant they knew he was coming. Zuko asked if everyone knew, and they informed them that they had only learned earlier that morning and word had not spread, and with a request for some quiet he offered a financial boon if they would keep his visit a secret, as he wished not to be bothered with official business. The men agreed, wished him well and left.

He and Toph passed through the city, her Earth Kingdom clothing setting her apart and drawing stares but no one questioned them.

"Where is your 'Villa'?" She asked, not turning her head.

Stopping himself from pointing he merely said,

"To the east along the beach, quite secluded and ideal I understand." She seemed satisfied with the answer as they entered a local shop and she pursued the wares, mostly simple things and trinkets, still she gave the illusion of interest.

They arrived later that afternoon, with an entourage of more than fifty servants, the minimum to keep up appearances. They sat for a late lunch together, discussing the surrounding, the room was large with one wall merely large sliding door, which when open, as they were now, allowed a soft sea breeze in and a pleasant view across the waves; in the distance a boat made its way across the water.

Toph spoke form across her plate of finely grilled fish.

"What are your plans for this evening?"

He looked up from his own half finished meal, "I was going to walk the surrounding area to get a feel for it." He paused "See what's out there."

Zuko noticed how she had changed over these years; she seemed more in control of herself more aware of how she appeared. It was a good change for her.

She smiled slyly, "I will join you then."

***

They passed along the beach as the sun crested over the islands large central volcano. Shadows played in long stretches across the sands, which was soft fine between his toes. Zuko wore a simple and loose shirt and pants, black but trimmed with a fine red, Toph had opted for a pair of deep red shorts and sleeveless shirt. In their hands they held their shoes. He studied the surrounding and hills that led towards the center of the landmass, and asked Toph;

"Do you notice anything strange?"

"Why should I? I am blind, you must recall."

"I don't think you're blind at all."

Toph cocky her head and allowed him to continue the thought.

"No, I mean I know you're not blind, you may not see the way I do, or most people, but you see in an entirely different perspective. A different spectrum of colors;" He picked up a small stone to illustrate his point. "Here I have a stone and by looking at it, I would say it's a light grey, and round." He handed the stone to Toph, "While when you look at it you don't see the color, the shade, or the luster, you see the mass and density, what the stone is made of."

She turned the rock over in her hand as he continued.

"You are the same way with people, you see to the middle of things, you don't care what someone is on the outside, if they dress in the finest clothes or rags, if they are handsome or ugly, you can see if they're handsome on the inside."

She gave an honest and thankful look to him. Then quickly went back to her teasing ways;

"On the topic of clothes, I can still smell, and are you saying that you're ugly? Because if you are I don't know if we can continue being friends."

She punched him in the shoulder. "Thanks."

They chatted more, and Toph revealed that the island was in a number of similar layers of hard stone sandwiching between them layers of softer dirt and sand, they surmised that the volcano hand cover the island more than once, even still it seemed to fascinate her. He paid attention and asked suitable questions to keep the conversation two way. She explained of the rock formations in the earth kingdom and how they we so different from here.

As time passed and darkness settled around them Zuko suggested they turn back, now a mile or so down the beach. Toph agreed, halfway back to the villa the last dying light of the sun disappeared and they began to navigate by moonlight. Zuko looked up at the heavens and gazed into the stars. Toph turned, and noted what he was doing.

"We can stop and rest if you like." Zuko shrugged and sat in the sand then laid back to get a better view of the undiluted sky. Toph lay down near him and he heard her shiver and then she scooted closer to him.

There they laid for a minute or two, on their backs with sand massed around them touching side to side, when Toph interrupted.

"Tell me what the stars look like. I've heard about them, but they seem to be completely out of my "spectrum"."

Zuko thought on how to describe something like a star to someone who had never seen light.

"Do you know how the earth seems to go on forever below us?"

Toph gave an affirmative mumble; she was gazing starlight up, as if she would be able to see them as he described them.

"Well The sky is the opposite, the Ying to earths Yang, while the Earth is a huge expanse of substance, the sky is a huge expanse of air. It seems to go on forever, and at the very edge of it, higher than any bird or airbender can fly lay the stars. They sit out there, just hanging in the sky, like the sun but much smaller."

The explanation became easier as he went farther into, the words rolling off his tongue;

"There are thousands of them, more than I would care to count, they make designs and tell stories, they said that the great mountain dragon forged them at the dawn of time by casting a portion of his fiery breath into a stone, then flew higher than any other creature where he hid them, so none other could get his greatest treasure.

"Still he placed them to give insight and wisdom to the world forever more. I've heard the Water tribes belive them to be tiny crystals of ice placed by the spirits that gather sunlight during the day and shine back in the night so mortals might be able to see during the night for this was before the moon had taken its spot in the sky."

She curled up to him and yawned,

"Are they beautiful?"

"yes, yes they are."

They laid for a bit longer but it seemed Toph was falling asleep, so Zuko stood and guided them back to the Villa, they arrived it was well past midnight and half a dozen servants were still awake, Zuko cursed for not telling them to go to bed, as he knew they would wait up to him as was their duty. He dismissed them and ensured that Toph got to bed before retiring to his bed, dozing into a light sleep.

***

Zuko awoke with a start, it was still dark, probably only a few hours had passed since his return and heard creeping in the hallway beyond his room. It was slow and deliberate footsteps, not the kind of walk a servant of the house would have. He rolled silently to his feet and grabbed the small knife he kept beside his bed. Creeping to his feet, using all his abilities of stealth he crept to the sliding door that separated him from the main hall and the sound of the creeping. The noise stopped and Zuko caught his breath in his throat.

***

Dun-dun-dun. Assassins are back? Trouble brewing? Some Toko love? I dunno maybe next time!!

Please review!!


End file.
